Ovan (LINK)
Ovan (オーヴァン Ovan) is a character in .hack//Link. Online Appearance Personality Offline Basic Info Hobbies History .hack//Link Ovan first appeared in .hack//Roots timeline when Shino brought back Tokio with her to the guild. Ovan welcomed Tokyo as a new member of Twilight Brigade and explained the purpose of their guild. Afterwards, he asked Shino why did she brought Tokio to the guild, to which the Harvest Cleric answered that she had a feeling that Tokio may able to help them. Ovan then told Shino that he leaves the matters about Tokio and Haseo to her. After gathering all cores, Ovan and his guild went to Megin Fi, hoping to find the Key of Twilight, only to be ambushed by TaN. Ovan went ahead but then encountered Naobi who was waiting for him and held him captive to find out about his left arm. Despite Ovan's warning not to, Naobi succeeded in opening the seal of his left arm, but the moment he did, the AIDA in Ovan's left arm transported him to Hulle Granz Cathedral. Shino arrived just as Ovan lost control of the AIDA, leading him to PKed her. In .hack//G.U. timeline, Tokio briefly saw Ovan and tried to chase after him, but Ovan teleported to another area before he could approach him. He then watched Tokio and Haseo's match against Sakaki in PK Tournament, which noticed by Haseo. With Haseo already becoming stronger beyond his expectation, Ovan sent mails to both Haseo and Tokio: he told Haseo to meet him in the Creator's Room while expressing his gratitude to Tokio for helping Haseo's growth. At the Creator's Room, Ovan revealed to Haseo his true identity as Tri-Edge, the one responsible for PKing Shino and gave the AIDA Seeds to Sakaki, all in order to make Haseo stronger than him. He and Haseo then called out their respective Avatars and fought fiercely. Haseo succeeded in defeating Ovan, and the latter revealed that the reason for everything he did is to save his younger sister, Aina, whom he had PKed and went into coma. Using Corbenik's Rebirth ability, Ovan reset the entire internet and purged all hostile AIDAs. After the Rebirth, Aina sent an e-mail to Tokio to meet her and she then revealed that after unleashing the Rebirth, Ovan has been in coma. She began to rant out her anger for both Tokio and Haseo not saving her brother even though they are supposed to be his friends. A remnant of data left in the area suddenly activated and showed Ovan's feelings for Aina, causing Aina to break down. Tokio then told her to respect and never forget Ovan's wishes for her to be free and live her life. In the epilogue, Ovan was seen with Aina, Lycoris, and Shino. Aina told her brother that she wanted to go play with Lycoris, and Ovan approved as long as she'll be careful. Ovan was then left alone with Shino and the two shared a moment together, causing Tokio and Saika who watched them by a chance to become flustered and hurriedly left the scene as to not disturb the two. Trivia *His lost weapon is similar to the black weapon wielded in his AIDA corrupted arm as Tri-Edge, suggesting that the lost weapon along with his arm were corrupted. *During his Cross Rengeki, he does a variation of the triple slash that created Signs as Tri-Edge, but since he is no longer corrupted, what was once a triangle is now a cross. *The form the player receives Ovan in his Xth form. Gallery File:Party With Ovan.jpg|Ovan in a party with Tokio. File:Ovan Rengeki.jpg|Ovan performing his Cross-Rengeki. File:Chat Ovan.jpg|Ovan in a chat. File:Ovan Cross Rengeki.jpg|Ovan - Cross Rengeki category:LINK Characters Category:AIs